


Convince Me To Believe

by luxuryproblems



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discussions of Beliefs, M/M, Marriage Proposal (Kind Of), Stargazing, Talking About Aliens, i have no idea how to tag things im s o sorry, marvin drives an suv like a real soccer mom because fuck it why not, spoilers in tags, this is gay, this is....THE cutest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: Marvin smiled at Whizzer and extended one arm out, to which Whizzer then lied his head back onto Marvin’s chest. With a smile and a quick kiss of the top of his head, Marvin mutters, “Convince me to believe, Whizzer.” And convince is exactly what Whizzer does.





	Convince Me To Believe

**Author's Note:**

> it's fucking almost five am and this is the cutest shit i've ever written im so sorry. they're in love and it's sweet and it's Disgusting it's too gay for me even though im gay. i'm love them. also modern aus have become my specialty today's chef special is a modern au as is everyday. i'm not sorry. also a point all my things are rated teens and up just for like swearing and shit like that.

There was never a dull moment on the rare occasion that Marvin and Whizzer found time to go out on a date. No matter what they did, whether they went to the local diner to eat bad food and tell stories, walked around Central Park just holding hands and appreciating each other’s company, or went to a busy club in the village, they always found enjoyment in each other’s presence.

This date was certainly one they would remember for as long as time would allow it. 

Marvin thought it would be a fun and cute date idea if he randomly took Whizzer into his soccer mom SUV and take him out into a park that Cordelia had mentioned in the middle of nowhere in a town neither of them had been to just to explore on a Thursday night. Cordelia raved about the park at night, due to the lights and just how visible the stars were in that area at that time of night. It wasn’t like the two of them were incapable of figuring out where they were or how to get home, but knowing them, they would get lost. 

The date went swimmingly, but wasn’t all that spectacular. It was a quiet and peaceful summer night. The wind was soft and warm, the air smelled like the flowers and the trees that were scattered around the park, and the moonlight and the stars were all they needed. They had a small picnic, (and by picnic they mean they just layed on a blanket in a park and had a glass of red wine each) which was basically just the date. It was simple and sweet and Whizzer loved that kind of stuff so it was a plus for Marvin. The two talked to locals there, made jokes, and just kind of took in each others’ existence. 

What happened on the way home was what would make them remember tonight. 

Much to both of their dismays, it was about a two and a half hour drive back home. The two of them, however, were very happily about to just chat away to each other about nonsense. They just loved the sound of each other’s voices, and they loved to hear what the other had to say. 

About half an hour into the drive, Marvin was giving a short description of a film he loved that Whizzer hadn’t seen yet when the car seemed like it jumped. Marvin stared at the road confused, then realized that the car had begun to slow down, and when it did drive, it seemed like it jumped. “Oh, fuck me,” Marvin muttered as he pulled over into the shoulder lane on the nearly empty highway.

When the car came to a complete stop, Whizzer asked, “do you need me to get out and check what happened?”

Marvin sighed, “No, I’m sure it’s just a flat. I can check real fast, hold on.” Opening the car door and exiting, he could tell just from the way the car slanted to the side slightly that the tire was flat. He was surely hitting past him in the face for convincing himself to not put an extra tire or anything in his trunk.

He quickly pulled out his phone, his cheap little LG phone, and called for roadside assistance. Sure, Marvin had a lot of money, but he didn’t need a big flashy or fancy phone like Whizzer or Jason. He was a simple man with simple needs, and those needs were to call, text, and occasionally go on Twitter. As he explained the situation to whoever was on the line for the assistance, Whizzer sent Cordelia and Charlotte the pin on his Google Maps so in case he and Marvin died, the two of them knew where they were. 

“Well,” Marvin started, getting back in the car, “she’s got a flat.”

Whizzer gasped, jokingly trying to lighten the mood, “Not our baby. Not like this.”

Marvin smiled at him. “Well, good news is it’s eleven thirty at night and we’re nowhere near home but it’s really nice outside. Bad news is we’re probably gonna have to wait an hour or two for any sort of help. So, we might as well make the most of it.”

“We could… you know…” Whizzer jokingly gestured to the backseat of the SUV, which was empty except for the picnic blanket, with a suggestive wink.

Marvin gagged. “Babe, this car is like a child to me. That’s disgusting that you would even think about doing that near my children-”

“And, I’m not listening anymore,” Whizzer replied. Marvin smiled and looked at him from across the seat. He placed one hand on Whizzer’s shoulder and rubbed it gently, and stared at him with every ounce of love he could feel in his eyes. 

The two had had some really tough times in their relationship. Fights, breakups, make ups, more fights, until they came to now. The two realized that they could not find separate partners that made each other as they did each other. The two of them decided that they would be able to work on themselves as they worked on their relationship, and that ended up being for the best. As nearly six months of working on themselves and a year and half of working on their relationship and dating, the two could not be any happier. 

Marvin leaned it and kissed Whizzer gently, full of complete, genuine love. There were no hate filled kissing or hate fucking in their relationship nowadays. It was just genuine love.

“I have an idea,” Marvin said with a smirk. He got out of the car and went into the backseat, grabbing the blanket. Whizzer stared at him, slightly confused, before Marvin laughed and said, “c’mon!”

Whizzer laughed and got out of the car, to see Marvin standing on the back of the SUV, tossing the blanket onto the roof of the car, before using every ounce of strength in his body to pull himself onto the roof of the car. Whizzer looked up at Marvin, his face pulled an expression that was a mixture of love and confusion. “I’m coming up there, but if I fall and die, it’s your fault,” Whizzer expressed.

Marvin gave a genuine laugh, before replying, “I’m willing to take that chance.”

Whizzer took a hold of one of the bars you use to strap things to the roof of your car for a bit of support as he pulled himself onto the roof roughly. The blanket was spread out and over the edges of the car and Marvin sat there, patting the blanket covered roof next to him, and Whizzer smiled. He edged his way over to Marvin and leaned into his side, the both of them fitting tightly on the roof together.

Whizzer lay his head on Marvin’s chest, and Marvin took this as an idea to lay across the roof, with one arm wrapped protectively around his lover’s shoulders. The two lay in blissful silence, just looking up at the stars. Marvin took this as an opportunity to say something that he thought was romantic. He pointed at the sky, addressing one of the stars in particular. “That big, bright one right there is you, because you light up my world.” It was cheesy, and it almost made him sick, but Whizzer loved it. Whizzer could barely tell which star Marvin was talking about because there’s like a million fucking stars in the sky, but he still found the gesture adorable.

“You’re cute,” Whizzer muttered, kissing Marvin on the jaw. He looked up at the sky and tried to think of something as or more romantic. He noticed a star that almost danced near the moon, a star that wasn’t very big but caught the light of the moon and seemed to be lighting up the sky. He pointed at the sky, “You see that one? It’s like kinda medium sized but bright as fuck, that’s you, because you might be smaller than me, but you still caught my eye.”

Marvin laughed and held Whizzer closer, “You’re really fucking cute.”

They remained that way for a little bit, nearing half an hour, before Whizzer made a dumb offhand comment as he was falling asleep on Marvin’s chest. “What do you think the aliens who are watching us are saying?”

Marvin replied without hesitation, “Nothing because they aren’t real.”

This woke Whizzer the fuck up.

Whizzer jerked his head up and looked at Marvin, before asking, “You’re fucking kidding me, right?” He sat up completely, still squished by Marvin due to the lack of space on the roof. Marvin remained lying down, looking up at his boyfriend who seemed to have been completely shaken by his response. “Please tell me you’re joking,” Whizzer asked, seriously.

“Not joking at all. I don’t think aliens exist.”

Whizzer made a noise that sounded like a mixture of anger, realization, and a scoff. “You think that in this piece of shit universe, no offense, there’s no way that any form of life can exist on other planets? I mean, for fucks sake, the universe expands every fucking second and you don’t think there’s any chance?” Whizzer was intrigued by the fact that Marvin, Marvin of all people, was a skeptic. 

Marvin nodded. “I don’t think that planets other than Earth have the qualities needed to support life. Hell, all living creatures need like, water, food, sunlight, and oxygen to live, right? What planet has all four of those things other than Earth?”

“That’s the problem!” Whizzer practically shouted, and Marvin thought it was cute how passionate he was about this stuff that he personally found silly. “People think that creatures on other planets need the same things we need to survive! Hell, most creatures on this planet don’t need the same things to survive, ask those things that live in the darkest part of the ocean and live life with no sunlight!” 

Marvin looked at Whizzer, who seemed to be completely illuminated in the moonlight. The sight of his lover like this, completely natural and talking about something he loved, made him smile. “You’re cute when you’re passionate.”

“Marv, I appreciate the compliment, but let’s get back onto the topic of the fact that you don’t believe in aliens!” Whizzer tried to say with a straight face, but laughs a little halfway through. 

Marvin smiled at Whizzer and extended one arm out, to which Whizzer then lied his head back onto Marvin’s chest. With a smile and a quick kiss of the top of his head, Marvin mutters, “Convince me to believe, Whizzer.” And convince is exactly what Whizzer does. 

Whizzer spends the next fifteen minutes passionately explaining all the possibilities of their being life on other planets or on one of Jupiter’s moons. After the discussion on aliens, the conversation extends into the two of them discussing other possible conspiracy theories, and it turns out the only theories that Marvin truly believes in are some of the theories surrounding the Jonbenet Ramsey death. They talk about that case for ten minutes straight. Marvin falls more and more in love with Whizzer with every passing minute. 

With a few seconds of debate in his mind, while Whizzer is talking about the Mandela Effect after one of Marvin’s comments on it, Marvin blurts out, “Whizzer, I think I want to marry you.”

Whizzer shuts up immediately, jerks his head up, and stares at Marvin.

“No, I don’t think I do, I do. Yeah, I want to marry you, Whizzer.” Whizzer gets off of Marvin’s chest and sits up, Marvin doing the same thing. Marvin reaches out and takes his lover’s hands in his, and Whizzer is smiling hard from ear to ear. “I didn’t plan to do this when we came out here, so I don’t have a ring. I kinda just planned to have a nice little date, but, yeah. I’m so fucking in love with you, Whizz, and I don’t wanna lose what we have. So, yeah. I don’t know what else to say, except I love you, and I want you to marry me. Will you?”

Whizzer is crying real tears at this point, which is the first time Marvin’s ever seen him cry, but he somehow manages to choke out a hoarse, “yes, yes, of course.” With this, Marvin pulls him in close and kisses him, hard and full of love. They really did love each other a lot, and this could only prove that.

After a long, loving kiss, Whizzer pulls away and wipes at his tearful face, before saying, “I better get a nice ring.”

Marvin laughs hard. Whizzer’s humor was something he always loved about him from the moment they met. He replies, “Baby, you can get whatever fucking ring you want.”

Whizzer laughs softly, then leans in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ENDING. IS SO BAD AND I HATE IT. BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER WAY TO END IT SO YEAH I LOVE MY MEN IM REALLY GAY.


End file.
